


Hallowed Halls

by BexieTheIntrovert



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, hetero pairing, tear-jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieTheIntrovert/pseuds/BexieTheIntrovert





	Hallowed Halls

I can't believe it has come to this. . .after all this time. . .Natalya Arlovskaya walked through the massive corridors of the mansion she once called her home. Her heels clicked on the tile floor; the only noise she could hear besides the rapid beating of her own heart. Her eyes darted around the dark hallway, and she could see ghosts of memories waltzing around her. The time her and Arthur had repainted the hallway, and they ended up painting one another, the late nights at World Meetings that resulted in them coming home and falling into their bed and cuddling for hours, him running his hand through her hair until she fell asleep. And the freshest memory in her mind; the fight that had caused all of the memories to become distant, and all of their love to fade.

_He was the first person to make me happy. . .actually happy. . .but now all the happiness is replaced by sorrow and hatred, and the blackening of once happy, jubilant hearts. What happened to us?_

The blonde sighed, straightening out the apron of her dress, and fixing the white bow that sat atop her head. Her eyes fell upon the study door where her soon-to-be ex husband sat, holding a sheet of paper which would annul the union they once had. Any ties they had would come to dust; she would get back anything she had given to his country, and he would get back anything he had given to hers. Then they would resort to never speaking. How ironic. . .it started off with minimal exchanges of words, and now it's ending that way too.

She raised her balled up hand, and knocked on the door lightly. There was a strained, "come in," from the other side of the door, and she opened it with a _'click.'_ Inside, behind an oak desk, sat Arthur. His hair was all out of place, and he had bags under his eyes. His face was pale and fallen, and he looked like he had been stricken with a cataclysmic plague. He was far from the proud man Natalya had seen just a week previous. He looks so sad. . .

Immediately, Natalya's wifely instincts kicked in, and she wanted to hold him until he felt alright. Until he was himself again. But she couldn't. He didn't love her anymore, and no matter how much she wished he did, he wouldn't. And so, she put a brave expression on her face, and sat down.

"Do you have the papers?" She asked airily, looking at Arthur. He looked up at her, and nodded solemnly, turning them towards her. She noticed he hadn't signed his part of it yet, and gave him a confused look, "Why have you not signed it yet?"

He sighed, "I was waiting for you, Nati-Natalya." She nodded, attempting to ignore his almost slip-up of calling her his pet name for her, and picked up the pen to the right of her. Carefully, she wrote her name in her fancy cursive script. _He always used to compliment me on it. . he said it was the most beautiful writing he'd ever seen._

She pushed her hair in front of her face, attempting to hide the upcoming onslaught of tears that were forming in her eyes. Of course though, Arthur saw, and she had no idea how hard it was for him to restrain from leaning over, and kissing her tears away. Despite what she thought, he still had feelings for her. It had been one mistake, one wrong choice of words, and now here they sat, about to leave each other forever. It broke his heart into millions of shards, like pieces of a mirror. They stuck into his insides, tearing him to pieces from the inside out.

"Your turn, Arthur." Natalya said coyly, pushing the paper and pen towards him. He sighed, and grabbed the pen, writing his own name in his scratchy writing.

The entire room was silent for a few moments, until Natalya stood up, and rushed out of the room. Arthur could hear her crying as she walked down the hall, and he felt sick.

"I never meant to hurt you," he whispered, running his hand through his hair, "I still love you."

**ALTERNATE ENDING BECAUSE THAT ONE BROKE MY HEART:**

"Your turn, Arthur." Natalya said coyly, pushing the paper and pen towards him. He sighed, and grabbed the pen, writing his own name in his scratchy writing. With each letter he wrote, he could hear his heart shattering even more. Each pen stroke was another blow. And that was when he realized he couldn't do it.

The pen dropped out of his hand and onto the floor, rolling under the table. Natalya looked at him, and saw that he was crying. His body racked with sobs, and he lay his head down on the desk.

"A-Arthur, what's. . what's wrong?" She asked, getting out of her seat and moving to his side. He looked up, and his eyes met hers. Before she could say anything, he had pulled her into a tender kiss, full of love and passion.

"I'm sorry, Natalya. I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. It was a mistake, and the thought of losing you makes my heart shatter. Please, please tell me you don't want to go through with this. Please?" Natalya could hear his sincerity within every word he spoke. She could hear his heart breaking, and she knew that she still loved him. She had never stopped.

Natalya pulled him once more into a kiss, lacing her fingers in his light blonde hair. She pulled him as close as she could, until she could feel the beat of his heart in her own chest. When they pulled away, she gave him a small smile, "I never wanted to leave you in the first place, маё каханнe."

Arthur smiled back at her, and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and then whispered softly, "Я люблю цябе, Наталля."

In her opinion, her language had never sounded more beautiful.


End file.
